Ultronian physiology
's old Ultronian Passport, showing how he looked like "in the 70's".]] Ultronians, while they appear on Earth in Human form, have a variety of biological differences that set them apart. External appearance While most Ultronians appear on Earth in Human form, or even other species, their true form is very different. Ultronians have a larger navel and lungs than Humans, six toes on each foot for added balance and double jointed knee-caps for manuverability. (My Hero (episode)) George mentioned three-breasted Ultronian wet nurses, suggesting all Ultronian females had three breasts, one more than a Human and one less than a Proxima Centauran. (Nemesis) Ultronian men likely have three nipples too. (Mission Impossible) George once said that Ultronians had more than one head, likely more than two heads as that is shown to be caused by a mutation. (How Green Was My Ollie) He also said that Ultronians have more than two testicles, along with spare ones. (Believe) On Arnie's old Ultronian passport, he is shown to have a Humanoid appearance, only one head, and a grotesque alien face. As he was shown to have only one head, it's possible that this was not a representation of the true Ultronian form, but rather one of a foreign alien species that Arnie changed his form to temporarily. (Illegal Alien) Changing Form In order to fit in with other species, Ultronians have developed a means of assuming an alien form, such as Human, a primitive primate, or Dog. This is seemingly done via the use of clone bodies, which Ultronians take control of to assume alien form. Aside from that, there is an Ultronian superpower which allows Ultronians to shape shift into even inanimate objects. Internal anatomy The internal structure of an Ultronian is also very different from that of a Human. They have two hearts, (My Hero) along with more than one liver, and two sets of vocal cords. (Believe) Life Cycle Ultronians, like Humans, reproduce sexually. Whereas Human pregnancy lasts nine months, Ultron pregnancy lasts only six days, although Janet's pregnancy with Cassie lasted only one day, whether this is a gender difference or something else is unknown. Even by at least the middle of pregnancy, Ultronian babies are very strong, as Ollie's kicking caused Janet to fly out of bed. Ultronian babies are also intelligent even in the womb, as Cassie was heard talking inside Janet's womb shortly before she was born. Ultronian babies are born with a full set of teeth. An Ultronian will then age much like a Human, progressing to childhood, adolescence and then adulthood. Ultronians will then eventually age, and their superpowers will grow weaker. When Janet first asked George how old he was, he implied that Ultronians did count age in numbers, saying there were only three ages, "young", "getting on a bit", and "nearly dead". Nevertheless George later used specific ages to refer to Ultronians, as did another Ultronian. (The Party's Over) Ultronian lifespan is much longer than a Human, George once said he was 842, (Parents) but later said he was 327, but this is commonly accepted as the age of his Human body. A year after he identified his age as 842, he said the rest of his life was 897 years, suggesting the average Ultronian lifespan is 1740 years. (The Living Dead) Superpowers :see Ultronian Powers Ultronians possess a wide range of superpowers and are indestructible, though this can be void if an Ultronian doubts it. As shown with Ollie, Ultronian babies are born with a basic set of superpowers. Since Ultronians have been shown to train, and also bestow and remove powers from other Ultronians, there is not one whole list of powers shared by the entire Ultronian race, some have certain special abilities while some lack them. (Baby Talk) Category:Ultron